The present disclosure relates generally to hardware and software emulation and, more particularly, to systems and methods for securely storing, capturing, and transferring sensitive information via an emulated authentication device.
Hardware-based solutions for authentication and secure data storage and transfer often require complex, customized circuitry and are slow to deploy because of design constraints, hardware incompatibilities across devices, prolonged lead times, manufacturing delays, and other roadblocks. Existing hardware-based solutions differ greatly across various mobile and other devices, which reduces their network effect and keeps the market fragmented over different approaches that are chip-based or SIM-card-based. The market would benefit from a solution for storing, exchanging, and transmitting secure information from and to any device, regardless of hardware differences.